Shows the Paint, Hides The Face -- By: MysteryGirl
Summary Clemson returns to the zoo, determined with his evil goals, and tries to use King Julien's sister, Duchess Lucinda, to his advantage. Although suspicious of the outcomes, Lucinda "helps" Clemson by disguising his Golden Bamboo "gentle-lemur" image with spray-paint into the image of a more "sportive" species... but only as a chance to say "I told you so" to Julien before Skipper does. As Clemson (AKA "Apollo") unveils his past unwittingly bit by bit, Dr. Blowhole ends up getting involved over a "Global Take-over" rivalry the two of them have. Story Duchess Lucinda always had a knack for getting herself into trouble, yet always managed to find ways to get out of it again. Just about two weeks before this story began, she had managed to save herself and others from Cama Lo-Sheiba, the very she-devil of temptation that rats worship blindly. Although that demon may never show herself in this world ever again, her power had already spread out, had since the dawn of time, putting Lucinda's sureness about never making a deal with a demon again under all-for-nothing, as she, trying to recreate the rocket-board she unwittingly whipped up years ago, she had met a strange male bamboo lemur named Clemson. He said he wants to make amends for what he did to the royal family before, but even though Lucinda (as admitted out loud) had no idea what he was even talking about, she can tell he was lying by the shift in his eyes when Clemson told her he was "banished for insulting King Julien's (Lucinda's twin brother) regal status". None the less, a girl can hardly turn down an opportunity like this, for earlier she had told Julien that he can't even handle himself as king if he can't put up with a rebellion without freaking out, and when he fails at that, she won't hold back like Skipper did (via "I told you so"). She played along with Clemson, and told him about the bet, and he was extremely interested, and just to make sure he doesn't get "kicked out again", the young duchess used spray paint to "change his species"; of course, many things were hard to resist... ... as soon as he was outfitted into the look of a sportive lemur properly, Lucinda decided to finish the disguise by calling Clemson by the name "Apollo". In this alias, Apollo (Clemson) had the time of his life insulting everyone, most of all King Julien, and obeying and pampering nobody but Lucinda... ... in fact, he pretended he was in love with her, desperately, in a desperate attempt to follow though unharmed and unnoticed, for as long as he was with her, he was safe. It was fun for both of them, mostly him, "To think, all my life I've been sucking up to the top lemur of every zoo I got transferred into, never showing my true nature until after I..." "After you... what?" Lucinda asked, suspicions growing. "Never mind princess. you wouldn't understand. I'll get those kiwis you asked for, okay?" "I changed my mind... GET ME A MELON! A EXTRA-EXTRA LARGE MELON!!!!" This went on for a few days, which was more then enough time to get the penguins suspicious, and they chose a bad time to investigate for (while Lucinda was also spying on him from a different angle) they not only discovered that Apollo really was Clemson, but that Dr. Blowhole arranged conference with him: "The pen-gu-ins are my main enemies," Blowhole lectured, "I was spying on them and there honorary member long before you even shown up... the first time around! Since I was here first, let me be the first to point out that you, Clemson, should've stayed in Hoboken!" Clemson shook his head, "I've heard of your type, Blowhole: you like to use spendy thing-a-ma-bobs and big plans to take over the world in just one swift move. Personally, I think it's inefficient, I mean really, that doesn't make the wolf-man howl if you know what I mean. In my case, I think it makes more sense to handle global control one zoo at a time, see, that keeps a strong observation... the kind that let my find out how your 'Agent 12' managed to escape unnoticed by the humans, and that's not easy if you were a walrus! Basically, you are the reason I knew how to escape Hoboken... and all the dethronements that chased me around with sticks in there... it's a shocker, really, that they still had the strength to do it even if not for the strength in numbers thing, that place is a dump! Little feeding time, bad water, fumes from the dump next door that blends with it... how could they call that a zoo...?" "Enough! By what you said, I'd say you owe me, and I have this new device that I am getting extremely eager to test, and you are the only lemur I know that is despicable enough to volunteer." "This better wait until later, I have a kingdom to obtain and a false rep to uphold." Dr.Blowhole drove off far from sight in disgust, and behind Clemson, in the same flash of the squirrel that taught her, Lucinda appeared, and re-appeared in several places to get his attention. "How and why do you do that?" Clemson said, shocked, "I hate it when you do that!" "Did I hear 'dethronements', hidden amongst those words?" Lucinda said, in her La Phantasma voice (even though not in uniform), "If you only came for my brother's kingdom, you should've taken it by now... you are truly cleaver enough." "Tried that already," Clemson said, "and I was record-breaking close to that, but you know what they say: 'easy come, easy go.' I was actually victim to my usual trap that day, and usually I wallow in my tyranny for at least a month before I make arrangements to transfer myself to the next zoo and the whole cycle starts all over again. No way I'm going to let the loyalty of your idiot twin's subjects make a fool over me, that's why a new idea came when I heard the rumors about you... see, if I marry the only other heir to the throne, I can ruin your brother's rights legally... his right-hand man, court jester, and four black-and-white knights would have no power over me... there new ruler! Mwahahahaha!..." A dramatic thunder-and-lightning blast appeared, and it was a cloudless evening, "What is it with this weird weather?!" "The Sky Spirits are most annoyed with you... besides, while the subjects won't have the power to stop you, you forget: I will, and you know what I mean!" Clemson actually looked confused, and then it dawned on Lucinda why she had never seen the likes of him before... even in his normal coloration: "You... never been on Madagascar... have you Apollo?" "My name... is Clemson! And no, I haven't... nobody in my family haven't even seen so much as the neighboring islands of the Camaros in five generations! Years ago, as my father put it, my ancestors were the royal poison checkers, a typical role for bamboo lemurs, for we not only can recognize the flavor and keep the higher class from sabotaging cooking but also, do to immunity to such an offense, we can dispose of it properly, but there were rotten onions among the banquet that particular year, and not even a bamboo lemur would have to stomach that, so he quit his job, secretly, sure that the rest of his kind would find the over-ripened vegetables in his pile for him, but his share of it was never even touched, and such plants were indeed there... the queen of this particular generation was so sick, she was nearly killed, and so her husband, the eighth generation of an entire regal linage, had banished my family to the Predator Side of the island in vengeance! Thankfully, the foosa weren't out hunting that night, but my ancestors were stolen then and there by the one kind of creature we thought would never be seen on Madagascar... at least not alive!" "Humans? They took your family while on... that's impossible!" "How do you suppose booty-for-brains and his pitiful subjects got here? Not shipwrecked like you, that's for sure, but at least they were lucky to be sent here straight... the people that took my great-great-great grandparents were cannibals! They eat what they catch... but it seemed trading other species of animals to main-landers for something shiny works just as as well to them! Too frightened to consider keeping our primitive way of life with us, my family let the island fade out of our lives as we instead pass down the story of why we are even prisoners to these hairless wannabes, and from the day I was born, I was promised by my parents, who eventually starved to death on the watch of a careless zookeeper, that the creatures that took us away for there own amusement will someday amuse us, for the tables must turn. Inspired by the story they told me several times to the bitter-end, I came up with a plan for vengeance, for it wasn't just the humans fault... every species in the world refused to help us get back home from the start, and for what?! The status quo? keeping things the way they see them as in fear of getting themselves in trouble? The belief that humans are the dominant species? All that and more, princess, all that and more! Even our own kind betrayed me and my family, even while caught in the same problem! My big idea? Recreate the tragedy that got my ancestors into this mess on every leading lemur of every lemur habitat of every zoo in the world, only this time, I am the king to banish them to the predatory lands... or at least the contents next worse thing... in America's case: Hoboken! The island we both originally rooted in is indeed large, but it is a worthless piece of land... to a king that really rules everything! I figure that once I drain the man-made jungles of there power and freedom, I figure a little bonfire will suit the celebration of my final, and most permanent coronation!" "You aren't meaning..." "Oh yes! I shall prove my superiority to the royal family that pains my own by DESTROYING MADAGASCAR!" "No! Never! Look, I'm sorry about what what my ancestors did to yours, okay, but five generations is too long a grudge... it's all bygones now! Besides, you might've lost our culture to this one animal army you become in war against the whole world, but... you are still a lemur, as so I will always be even if I live my dream of deceivingly appearing human. Clemson, I may be democratic, and an American, but a part of Madagascar will always be with me, as with you if you let it! Oh! By the way, even if you win, and I do marry you, I'd still forbid this... Newsflash! Royal Tradition of The Lemur Order clearly indicates... and I quote: 'A King May Rule Over The Kingdom As Seen Fit, But It's The Queen That Rules Over The King'... in other words, if the knot was tied, you'd have to do whatever I say. That's why big brother never wed. Besides, even if that wasn't so, I'm kinda already in love with somebody else, so.... forget it!" (Kowalski wished he were somewhere else after that one.) "You aren't really the type to live up to your first-class heritage, are you," Clemson grinned wickedly, "Regardless, there's no need for that... we only have to suffer til death do us part, and that'll come closer then you think... or would you rather see the in-law leave first." With a snap of his fingers, Clemson summoned a snake in the grass... literally... and in a matter of deja-vous, King Julien was dragged into sight in a boa's coils: "Oh! Savio! Wasn't expecting you back." "Bet you weren't expecting me back either..." the evil lemur sneered, with his demonic laugh, as he washes off the paint and takes Julien's crown, "...ex-king!" "Clemson!" "Guess what? I'm here to replace you... again! This time, however, I made a few friends in Hoboken to insure you are out the picture for good, and I just happened to invite one of them over for dinner!" he then looked at Lucinda, "Your choice, princess... honestly now, is seeing the death of you own twin really worth fussing over the safety of a STUPID LITTLE ISLAND?! HUH?! IS IT?!" Even if he wasn't being choke held by a boa-constrictor (yet again), Julien would've been left breathless when he figured out what just was being said... "Mada-gascar?" "Don't you dare let that snake swallow him!" "Let me take over Central Park Zoo with you as my temporary queen, and I promise that you won't have to watch your big brother's downfall." "Lu-cin-da... sis... no!" Lucinda was torn... Madagascar was her home of birth, which she plans on seeing again someday, and if she chose this path that this evil tyrant mapped out, she will never see the island ever again. She won't see anything but death... but if she refused, Savio would be fed right away... king or not, idiot or otherwise, Julien was her brother, her twin! Losing him would be like losing a part of herself. That must never happen! "Fine, I... I accept your offer of courtship." "Sis! Don't do the...!" Savio's grip grown tighter, and before the true lord of the lemurs knew it, he was half-way to completely passing out! Clemson licked his lips... clearly his victory was close enough to taste it. A salamander (clearly Hoboken herself) slithered to the tyrant's side, "Have my bride ready to make her final vows," he commanded, "I want her to look... appetizing!" "Not on our watch, Tyrant!" Skipper said, as he and his fellow penguins came out of hiding to prepare for battle, "We are crashing this wedding... to many pieces." "Well if it isn't the king's black-and-white knights," Clemson mocked, "I was expecting all four of you to show up... Oh girls!!!!!" "Maybe we can... woo them to side with us?" Private asked, right before they were surrounded by four big, strong, and ferocious... LEOPARD SEALS! "Technically speaking, Private," Kowalski gulped, "we can't!" Even Rico was afraid: "Uh-oh!" Skipper signaled a full retreat, and each of them was being chased by a leopard seal, and evasive maneuvers can only protect them for so long. "Nothing like dinner and a show!" Savio hissed, but he was so distracted that he didn't notice there was a tiny frog behind him... Julien awoke to see that Savio was loosing his grip, and the coils were scarred with toxins. Barry hopped into view, "Just tell Private that I did him a favor," the poisonous frog replied, "Oh! Also, send my thanks to your sister's younger human... I really needed this outing." With a few quick jumps the frog was gone, and King Julien figured he can do better then that. "Wait a minute, cutie froggy. There is a favor the king asks of you now..." ....... The penguins were running out of strength to defend themselves, and were just about to bid each other farewell when suddenly... "So there you all are! Hoboken has been looking everywhere for you," The penguins turned around and saw that Alice netted the leopard seals! This was one of the rare moments that even Skipper was happy she was around. "So you thought you can snack on our penguins, huh? This isn't New Jersey, ruffians!" It was worth watching Alice as she picked up Savio, unconscious from toxins but still very much alive, and they all noted that Clemson, no longer wearing the crown (mostly because Berry managed to hide himself in it and popped out again) was in the same condition as the snake. Alice really had no idea what happened, but she took a guess: "Serves you right, Clemson!" She packed them all up to be crated back to Hoboken, but had to put on her poison-proof suit for one last animal, "Hate to ruin this toxic love between you two," Alice said, "but its high time somebody got back home. Say goodbye now!" "I've missed you very much Barry," the salamander smiled as she was carried off, "and thanks for that hug! I was so afraid that my poison would get in the way that I've been an idiotic jerk." "All's forgiven, Kori," Berry winked, "If you are ever in Manhattan again, look me up!" Zeke Dehauntedo, made a face at Berry's lovesick look as Amy told him their shift was over (and it's way passed the boy's bedtime) "Sissy, is Valentine's day really just a month a way... I think love is gross!" "You'll get used to it, Zeke." Amy promised, "Julien, thanks for letting us know about this, the Hoboken zoo had just noticed those breakers were missing last night... and they were gone for almost a week by what the pigeons told me!" "Just looking out for family like you are," King Julien smiled. "To bad you failed to stay calm in a crisis," Amy pointed out, "even I couldn't understand a word you were saying." Lucinda removed her veil and laughed, "You freaked out, with a conspiracy against you... beyond what I originally had in mind?" "Sis! Shushies!" "I knew you couldn't handle a matter maturely! Nothing but a prince in a king's crown! You know what that's meaning!" "Lucinda!Don't you dare say...!" "I Told You So!" The moment those words left Lucinda's mouth, Julien fainted, as though Savio's grasp was back on him again (though it wasn't). Skipper shook his head, for although families are known for love and support, one that can respect for their own relatives is hard to come by... especially if that family is a pair of lemurs. THE END ---- Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic